The Archon
The Archon is the main antagonist of the 2017 videogame Mass Effect: Andromeda. He is one of the rulers of Kett, an hostile alien race that invades the Heleus Cluster, and the primary nemesis of Pathfinder Team led by Scott (or Sara) Ryder. He was voiced by . History The Archon is the leader of Kett, with the purpose of gathering new species viable for exaltation and sending related data back to their homeworld. He was seen in the game leads the Heleus Cluster contingent. He has maintained control of the cluster for almost 75 years through long, patient strategies and brutal subjugation. According to the angara, he blinded them with promises of friendship and gifts before turning the angaran leadership against one another and ordering the conquest of their worlds. The Archon first appeared on Habitat 7 after the kett's first contact with humans. Very interested to learn how Pathfinder Alec Ryder accessed the Remnant vault, the Archon used a kett drone to holographically recreate the human's movements inside the atmospheric processor. Later, the Archon's fleet intercepted the Tempest upon its arrival in the Onaon system and pin the ship against the Scourge. The Archon demanded to know who on the ship accessed the Remnant vault. The Tempest managed to outrun his fleet, successfully navigating through the Scourge, resulting in a few kett ships being destroyed by the Scourge during the pursuit. Later, the Archon contacted the Cardinal on Voeld at the same time Ryder and the angara resistance attack the Cardinal's base. He ordered the Cardinal to bring Moshae Sjefa directly to him, but Ryder is able to rescue the angaran scientist before that could happen. The Archon later captured the salarian ark, the Paachero, and began experimenting on some of its occupants, as well as some krogan scouts. When Pathfinder Ryder came to their rescue, the Archon managed to immobilize the human and their squad. The Archon took a blood sample from Ryder, as well as simultaneously injecting a device into their SAM implant. After leaving the squad, SAM kills Ryder and resuscitates the human to free the Pathfinder from the immobilization field. When Ryder make it to the Archon's sanctum, where he kept a museum full of Remnant artifacts and connected with the map pointing to Meridian, the Archon via hologram, remarking that he now understands that SAM is what enables them to access Remnant technology. He was about to order his flagship to fire on the ark and Tempest in order to strand Ryder, when Pathfinder Zevin Raeka set off an EMP, enabling both ships to escape. In spite of Ryder's escape, the Archon had gained access to the human's memories from when they were clinically dead. However, the Primus reminded him of their orders to exalt the Heleus Cluster, not research the Remnant, but the Archon stated that by seizing control of Meridian, the kett would have the power to turn entire planets into wasteland, making it the perfect weapon to force their enemies to submit to exaltation. Ryder can encounter infighting between two groups of kett on Elaaden. Later investigation reveals that a group of scientists felt that the Archon was beginning the be 'obsessed' with the Remnant, blocking off communications with their homeworld and straying away from their goal in Heleus. Navigation Category:Mass Effect Villains Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Game Bosses Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Jingoists Category:Slaver Category:Monster Master Category:Vengeful Category:Polluters Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Knights Category:Immortality Seeker